In an image forming apparatus using a laser scanning unit (LSU) for exposure, color shifting occurs if magnification in a main scanning direction for each color is different. Therefore, in the related art, a structure is adopted in which alignment sensors are disposed at three places including near the center position along the main scanning direction. However, such a structure sometimes increases constraints of component disposition and costs.